leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
墨菲特/背景故事
传说 There is a world of perfect harmony, where all are part of the whole. The Monolith is the essence of all creation, and its denizens are but singular pieces of it. It is beautiful in its symmetry, and in its almost complete lack of uncertainty. The rocky beings that live there know their place and work to fulfill their duties to the fullest extent, functioning almost as a superorganism or hive. Malphite has always strived to live up to his full potential, as his own personal part of the whole, serving the role of a distinguished creature questing to enforce his people's flawless vision of order. One day, without warning, a dimensional rift opened, and he was summoned across the cosmos to the world of Runeterra. The transition was painful and terrifying for him, as he was cut off from the song of his people and the Monolith - things that had been ever-present in him since the day he was born. He raged, trapped in the Summoning Circle, as those who had called him made their plea. Runeterra was a world that had nearly been consumed by its disharmony. It was a world that needed champions to bring order out of chaos. It was to that end that the rock-creature was summoned, so that he could aid them in this quest. Looking past his own fear and apprehension, Malphite could see that this was a respectable goal, and one in which he could participate - perhaps uniquely so. Today, as part of the League of Legends, he hammers those who would seek to upset Valoran's movement toward order, especially turning his attention to those that wield chaotic magic. Unfortunately, Malphite has also begun to change, as he has been forced to face his own profound loneliness among the world's vibrant individuality. "Beware, minions of chaos! The Shard of the Monolith has come." 台词 ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;移动 ;Taunt ;Joke Development *''Malphite was designed by Coronach. Malphite concept.jpg|Malphite concept Glacial Malphite Announcement made by NeeksNaman:New Skins: Glacial Malphite, Foxfire Ahri You’ll be pleased to know that the next skin to arrive in the League of Legends is so cool that it is, in fact, ice cold. Meet Glacial Malphite, a frozen new take on Shard of the Monolith. Featuring thermometer-dropping new spell effects befitting his frosty theme, this is one new skin that’s sure to leave your enemies shaking in their boots. Glacial Malphite.jpg|Glacial Malphite Screenshots Patch history : ** Armor ratio reduced to 30% from 50%. ** Now has a 0.2 ability power ratio. ** Attack speed reduction duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. V1.0.0.140: * Health per level increased to 90 from 82. * Travel speed during increased. V1.0.0.139: * Fixed a bug where was interrupting . V1.0.0.138: * Fixed a bug where movement speed was lost if the target died. V1.0.0.135: * now shows a cooldown timer. * : ** Area of effect radius on impact increased to 325 from 300. ** Malphite can no longer while using . ** Fixed a bug where Malphite would seem to hit the target but would not cause the effect. V1.0.0.129: * Base armor increased to 21.75 from 16.75 * : cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 16 seconds * : cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8 seconds V1.0.0.126: * : ** Modified the shape and range of its passive splash component. ** Added a visual indicator on targets hit by the passive splash damage. V1.0.0.125: * Fixed a bug where the armor value in the tooltip was not rounding. V1.0.0.123: * : mana cost reduced to 50/55/60/65/70 from 55/60/65/70/75. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 50/55/60/65/70 from 60/65/70/75/80. ** Radius of AoE increased to 400 from 350. * Fixed a bug where sometimes failed to pass through , , and . V1.0.0.118: * : reactivation timer upon taking damage reduced to 10 seconds from 12. V1.0.0.113: * : reactivation timer upon taking damage increased to 12 seconds from 8. * : armor scaling decreased to 50% from 70%. V1.0.0.111: * Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.107: * : ** Slow and haste changed to 14/17/20/23/26% from 10/15/20/25/30%. ** Cast range reduced to 625 from 700. * : mana cost increased to 60/65/70/75/80 from 60. V1.0.0.106: * : base damage reduced to 70/120/170/220/270 from 80/135/190/245/300. V1.0.0.105: * Fixed a bug with where it broke through Spell Shields and still affected the target. V1.0.0.104: * Magic resistance per level increased to 1.25 from 0. * : ** Stun duration increased for 1.5 second from 1. ** Fixed a bug where the stun wouldn't last long enough. * Fixed a bug where would go through spell shields. V1.0.0.103: * : cooldown reduced to 8 from 10. * : cooldown reduced to 130/115/100 from 140/125/110. * Fixed a bug with causing it to look like it had shorter range than it actually did. V1.0.0.100: * can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.99: * : ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12 seconds. ** Slow duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to 70/75/80/85/90 from 80/90/100/110/120. * : ** Active: effect changed to increase Malphite's armor and damage by 20/25/30/35/40% from increasing his damage by 30/40/50/60/70%. ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 20 seconds. ** Fixed a bug where the cleave percent would take double the amount of bonus attack damage. ** Passive: *** Cleave percent increased to 30/38/46/54/62% from 30/35/40/45/50%. *** Cleave will no longer proc while hitting towers. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from 60/70/80/90/100. ** Updated the tooltip to display how much bonus damage Ground Slam gains from armor. * is now unstoppable and cannot be interrupted by disables. * : ** The shield now recharges after 8 seconds instead of 10 seconds. ** The shield will now automatically restore to full after 8 seconds of not being hit. Previously it would not replenish until a new shield activated ** Fixed a bug where the shield particle would not appear for a second after the shield activated. ** Fixed a bug where the shield strength would not update after buying a health item until a new shield activated. * Updated recommended items. V1.0.0.85: * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. ** Base movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * Fixed a bug with where it was sometimes uncastable while Malphite was at low health. V1.0.0.79: * Updated recommended items to better account for his passive. V1.0.0.72: * : animation improved. V1.0.0.70: * no longer affects Baron Nashor. V1.0.0.63: * Base armor increased to 16 from 7. * Removed cast animation for . V1.0.0.61: * Stats: ** Base armor reduced to 7 from 20. ** Base armor per level increased to 3.75 from 3. * : ** Mana cost increased to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/65/70/75/80. ** Attack speed reduction modified to 30/35/40/45/50% from 20/30/40/50/60%. V1.0.0.52: * now steals the amount of movement speed that the target has lost instead of increasing Malphite's movement speed by the equivalent percentage lost. * : ** Stun duration reduced to 1.5/1.75/2 from 1.5/2/2.5. ** Cooldown increased to 140/120/100 from 120/100/80. V0.9.25.34: * Updated secondary / critical strike animations. V0.9.25.21: * Changed ability hotkeys. * : range reduced to 700 from 790. * : cooldown increased to 20 from 16. * : ** Updated area of effect to sync up with indicator. ** Cooldown increased to 120/100/80 from 105/90/75. ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1300. * : armor to damage ratio increased to 70% from 50%. V0.9.22.16: Added * : Malphite slams the ground sending out a shockwave that deals damage based on his armor and reduces the attack speed of enemies for 4 seconds. * : Using his primal elemental magic, Malphite sends a shard of earth through the ground at his foe, dealing damage and stealing movement speed for 6 seconds. * : Active: Malphite's damage is increased by a large %. Passive: Malphite's attacks deal damage to units around his target. * (Ultimate): Malphite ferociously charges to a location, damage enemies and knocking them into the air when he reaches that location. * (Innate): Malphite summons a shield of rock that absorbs 10% of his maximum health. If Malphite has not been hit, this effect will recharge after 10 seconds. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄背景故事